Begin Again
by xHeyItsGilx
Summary: Lulu Antariksa's always had trouble choosing guys, but can Max Schneider make her realize open her eyes.


**I AM TERRIBLY SORRY FOR THE LACK OF POSTS! I've been pressuring myself to do better in school. SO yeah, hopefully this one shot can make up for it! **

*_this font means flashback*_

* * *

Begin Again

Lulu's P.O.V.

It's been 8 months since I broke up with Alex Goot. Yeah, we became a thing at his party and then I caught him cheating on me with some other celebrity I don't know the name of. Now, I'm just known as "Alex's scary ex girlfriend". But, I don't think of it as a bad thing. I think of it as a lesson for me to realize that I have to choose my guys carefully. I decided to head to the band room set earlier than everyone else so I can think. I sat down on the green couch and closed my eyes, embracing the peace and quiet.

"Lulu?"

I opened my eyes and looked towards my left, "Oh hey Max."

He walked towards me and sat down next to me, "What are you doing here so early?"

"Just came here to think." I said.

"You've been using the excuse 'I'm here to think' ever since you and Alex broke up. Are you sure the break up isn't bothering you?" he said.

"I'm fine. Don't worry about me." I said as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"Hey, are you doing anything tonight? We haven't been able to hang so much lately. I miss you, Lulu." he said.

"I don't think I'm doing anything tonight. We should have hang out tonight." I said.

"Sounds good to me. Is 8:00 okay?" he asked.

"That's perfect." I said while I lifted my head up.

* * *

Max decided to drive me home so I have time to get ready for tonight. We talked for a little bit and then 'Thrift Shop' came on the radio. This made me think of something.

'_**Oh, I love this song.' I said one morning on our way to school.**_

_**'You like Thrift Shop?' Alex said.**_

_**'Yeah, is that a problem?' I asked.**_

_**'Well, I don't want you listening to a song that doesn't suit your gender.'**_

_**'Excuse me?' **_

_**'Well, since you're a girl, you shouldn't be listening to songs like this. You should be listening to Taylor Gomez or whatever the heck her name is.'**_

_**I was so tempted to punch the balls out of this guy, 'But you can't tell me what kind of music I can listen to.'**_

_**'Well now I can. I'm your boyfriend and I don't want you listening to this music. It'll ruin my reputation.' he said as he changed the radio station.**_

"Oh, you can change the station if you want." I said.

"Why would I do that? This is your favorite song." he said as he turned the volume up. Max started rapping along, which made me laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"This is my first time seeing you rap. And it's pretty darn funny." I said.

He rolled his eyes and drove up to my drive way, "Don't forget, I'll be here at 8."

I nodded and walked to my front door.

* * *

I looked at myself in the mirror and noticed that I was wearing a pair of black heels.

**_'You're wearing heels on our date?' Alex asked as he looked at me._**

**_'Well yeah. I like wearing heels every once in a while.' I said while smiling._**

**_'Well take them off. It makes you look to tall.' he said with a smirk on his face._**

I quickly took out my phone and sent a quick text to Max.

'_Are you fine with me wearing heels?'_

**_'Wear whatever you want, Lulu :-)'_**

I put my phone in my pocket and went downstairs. I looked at the mirror near the door and took a deep breath. Should I go outside now? Maybe I'll wait a few minutes. Justin was always late when we had a date. I looked through the peep hole and saw Max leaning against his car. I looked at my watch, 7:55. He's early. I walked out my door and towards Max.

"Hey Lulu!" He said as he hugged me.

I hugged him back and inhaled the smell of his cologne, "Hey Max."

He let go of me and opened the door of his car.

**_'You're not opening the door for me?' I asked._**

**_'You have two hands, use them.' he said._**

I smiled and went in. Max got in a few seconds later, "I thought we could head over to a cafe."

"A cafe? You know I can just make you coffee at my place." I said.

"But, it's not just any cafe." He said as he started driving.

* * *

We arrived at a small on Rodeo Drive. This was the cafe where I first met Max.

"Very classy Max. Only you would choose a place like this." I said.

"Guilty as charged." He said as he winked. He got out of the car and opened the door again for me. We walked inside and sat at a table.

"Hey there, Sugars. What can I get y'all for tonight." our waitress, Amanda, asked.

"Surprise us." I said.

She smiled and walked away.

"So, are you still into Ed Sheeran?" Max asked.

**_I heard Ed Sheeran playing as we entered the restaurant, "I love Ed Sheeran. I have all his songs on my phone."_**

**_"Ed Sheeran? More like Ed Sleepin. His music sure knows how to make me sleep. I deleted all his songs from my phone after buying the whole album. What a waste of money." Alex said._**

"Yeah, I was actually playing 'A Team' on the ukulele." I said.

"That's so cool. I heard he's doing a CD signing here next week, we should go together. I bought all his music cause I know you love him so much. Plus, I'm becoming a fan as well." Max said while smiling.

After a few minutes after talking about Ed Sheeran's performance at the Grammy's, Amanda came back with out coffees.

"Enjoy them." she said as she walked to another table.

"Oh how's your dog by the way?" he asked after taking a sip of his coffee.

"Actually I have a really funny stor-. You know what never mind." I said as I took a huge sip of my coffee.

_**"The craziest thing happened last night. So my dog decided to eat one of my feathers. Isn't that weird?" I said.**_

_**"What a stupid dog. You should get something more smarter than a dog. Like a bird." Alex said.**_

"No, tell me. I'd love to hear about it." Max said.

"Well, we were on our walk this morning and this lady was walking her goat, yes her goat. Then the goat started randomly screaming at us, which made my dog start barking. It was pretty hilarious to watch, but it took me a while to get those two apart." I said.

Max was laughing, "A goat? Man, and I thought New York was weird. Ahaha." He was still hysterically laughing while throwing his head back.

"Max, calm down. You're gonna make me laugh." I said as I started to giggle.

"Sorry, that was really funny." he said.

_**"Ahahaha, don't you get it?" I said as I started to laugh.**_

_**"Eh, it wasn't that funny." Alex said as he took a sip of his Cola Cola.**_

"You think I'm funny?" I asked.

"I always thought you were funny." he said with a big smile.

I started to think, Max was making this night amazing. He made this date simple and fun, just like his personality. I never noticed how Max's eyes sparkle. Or how his smile always gets me mesmerized. And that he has the most adorable laugh. Wait a second. Am I beginning to like Max?

* * *

After we drank about two cups of coffee, we walked down the block to Max's car. It was pretty silent on the way home. I wonder if Max is wondering why I was asking him all those questions. Just as I was about to say something about it, Max said something.

"So, lately I've been working on some stuff for the album. And all the monkeys are helping out by donating money and getting something in return." he said.

"That's pretty cool. Your fans are lucky to have an idol like you." I said.

I can't believe that Max was actually able to make me have the best night of my life after 8 months. For the first time of my life, what's past is... Well.. Past. We arrived in front of my house and Max walked me to my front door.

"I had a lot of fun tonight." I said.

"Me too. We should do this more often. How's tomorrow?" he asked.

"Tomorrow's perfect." I said.

There was a pretty awkward silence, but I decided to break the silence by giving Max a quick kiss on his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked as he his face turned a little pink.

"I'm not allowed to kiss a guy I like?" I asked.

"No." he said.

"Why not?"

"Cause that's my job." he said as he leaned in and gently pressed his lips onto mine. He pulled away, "Good night baby."

"Good night." I said as I walked inside my house. I closed the door and leaned against it. What just happened? I took out my phone and opened up Twitter. I clicked on "Compose New Tweet" icon:

"On a Wednesday, in a cafe, I watched it begin again."

Just as I was about to put my phone away, my phone buzzed. I check it and saw that Max replied to one of my tweets. I unlocked my phone and read the reply.

"Couldn't have said it better myself. ;-)"

* * *

**SO HERE'S MY STORY! PLEASE LET ME KNOW IF YOU WANT MORE OF ANY STORY SO I CAN TRY MY BEST TO COMPLETE MORE CHAPTERS. LOVE YOU ALL.**


End file.
